


Not all men are the same

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pureblood AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: Heir James Potter accidentally stumbles upon Lady Estelle, and unintentionally changes her views about men.





	Not all men are the same

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Golden Snitch Forum - Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge and Through the Universe Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter, It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!
> 
> Day 9 - On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me: 9 Ladies Dancing
> 
> Prompt: 1. Write about a ball or dance.  
> 2\. - 182 - Superior Conjunction — (AU) Pureblood!A

The sounds of excited chattering and people laughing could be heard behind as James Potter left the Great Hall hastily. It was the Yule Ball tonight - one of the most anticipated and prestigious galas of the year but Heir Potter _didn't_  show any eagerness towards the event.

He hadn't been looking forward to it, unlike all other students, because he'd been brutally rejected by the Gryffindor queen - Lily Evans -  _yet again_. This time, however, it hurt because Miss Evans had taken things too far and ridiculed the Noble House of Potter alongside James. Now he didn't care for who she was, but Heir Potter wouldn't ever allow anyone to dishonor his family name and reputation. So, he'd  _stopped_  trying.

He didn't try to get her to talk to him, he stopped appeasing her, and didn't even glance in her direction once. His friends thought that avoiding Miss Evans was just a phase, but Heir Potter knew better - that he and Lily could never be together.

_'A relationship is not only built on love. If there is no respect and equality in your relationship, then understand, it was never meant to be,'_  Lady Potter had always told him, whenever James got disheartened with Lily's rejection.

So as his Headboy's duty demanded, Heir Potter opened the Yule Ball with headgirl Lily Evans by performing the first waltz. He maintained his distance because even if she didn't like him, he would never disrespect a woman. He also realised how uncomfortable she seemed to be in his presence.

How could've James missed this before? He wouldn't ever want his future bride to be embarrassed or anxious because of him.

Heir Potter understood her dilemma and left as soon as the song ended.

He didn't have a destination in his mind, and so he roamed around the empty corridors of Hogwarts. The eerie silence could have been creepy, but it  _wasn't_  - in fact, the silence allowed James to collect his thoughts.

His ears, suddenly, perked up when the faintest humming of songs was heard somewhere nearby. He followed the voice, as silently as he could, and just around the corner, he saw a figure slowly dancing.

Who was dancing in an isolated corridor, especially this late at night? Were they not supposed to be in attendance at the Yule Ball?

James peeked and caught a glimpse of Estella Black, who seemed lost in her own little world.

Although she was Sirius' twin, Heir Potter had never talked or interacted to Lady Estelle. They were  _strangers_  to each other. However, Heir Potter often wondered, as to how such a seemingly sweet and innocent girl got sorted into the devious Slytherin house. He didn't say that he knew her but, from his observations, James knew she was very conserved and didn't interfere in other's business - a total contrast to her twin. The only thing  _common_  between Lady Estelle and Sirius was their fierce protective nature for their loved ones, especially Regulus.

Heir Potter didn't realise that he'd been staring at her for far too long to be considered comfortable. He coughed slightly, with his back to her, as if trying to aware Lady Estelle of his presence. He knew that she'd heard him when suddenly the humming stopped and a few curse words left her mouth. Heir Potter smiled unintentionally, quite amused at her antics.

"You can look now," she spoke, and when James turned around he was left awestruck. Though her hair was tied up, a few strands framed her face - clear indication that she'd been in haste while combing them. Had she always been this beautiful?

"My apologies, Lady Estelle. I didn't mean to startle you," he spoke.

"That's quite all right. I shouldn't have been here in the first place." The blush on her cheeks told how thoroughly ashamed she felt at that moment.

"May I ask as to why you aren't in the Great Hall for Yule celebrations?" James tried to change the topic for her sake, but Estelle fidgeted making Heir Potter realise that he'd asked the wrong question. She had no choice but to answer him.

"Heir Lestrange apparently, doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'. I escaped as soon as I got the chance." James anger spiked in a way he thought wasn't possible.

How  _dare_  Heir Lestrange behave indecorously with her? How dare he try to touch her without her consent? Had Heir Lestrange forgotten the basic mannerisms to treat a lady after gaining his title?

Estelle's eyes were cast down. She had wanted to go to Sirius for help, initially. Over the years, however, their relationship had been strained. Now Sirius didn't see her as his other half or beloved twin, but only as someone from the rival house. Someone evil. And she too didn't try to clear the misunderstandings.

She suddenly felt exposed in front of him. She chided internally of speaking out the truth, and that too about the Heir of a Noble House. What would Heir Potter think? He would surely tell her to deal with it and go back to the Great Hall. After all, aren't all men alike?

"I apologise on his behalf, Lady Estelle," James said sincerely and she stared at him wide-eyed. She wasn't expecting that. Why was he apologising when it wasn't even his fault?

"Please don't be."

The music from the hall could be heard and suddenly James got an idea to lift her spirits.

"Lady Estelle, would you give me the honour of having this dance?"

She didn't know how, but she understood his intentions.

With a slight smile, she accepted his offer. Maybe, not all men are the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Reads, kudos, bookmarks and comments are always appreciated! Lemme know what you guys think about it! Good day to all. :)


End file.
